User blog:Heatherblast9/Wiki Channel Weebly:Seasonal Styles, Selfies, and Shipping Strife
Hey guys! We have some social stuff going on these past few days! And if you haven't noticed, we love the letter 'S', to go along with a summer theme! Hope you enjoy this new weebley! ---- Dane W and Jesse R Selfie Battle Recently two different Wiki Channel guys have been annoying two different Wiki Channel gals with their selfies! Are they possibly having a selfie battle? Who is the selfie king? Dane Wilkins Jesse Raynes I can't choose! ---- Sizzlin' Summer Style! So we noticed Wiki Records artist Chesney Ramirez and upcoming Wiki Channel star Mikayla Totten have such fantastic senses of style, so we asked all about their favorite and signature summer looks! Mikayla: "I love summer! In summer I love to wear a lot of neon colors. My favorite combinations are pink, green, and blue. Summer is perfect for flashy things like that so I love indulging in that whenever summer comes around. This summer I've also become a huge fan of crop tops. I usually hate them but I think they're totally cute if you wear a nicely fitted tank top or t-shirt underneath, then it's totally a fashion yes! I'm a huge layers fan. But without the tank top or t-shirt I think it's a no. No one wants to see your belly button, haha!" Chesney: "Summer fashion! I always love summer because I love being simple with my clothing and summer is that time when I'm just like 'yes, I don't have to work as hard this time!' I just like wearing a lot of t-shirts, tank tops, shorts, and of course flip flops. Flip flops are probably one of my favorite things to wear in summer, I love all the different colors and designs on them. I also think it's really cute if you just throw on a plaid shirt to go with your simple outfit. My favorite season for fashion is definitely fall and winter but I like summer because it's the time when you can dress simply and look cute at the same time." ---- Staton's Shipping Struggle?! We are sure you have noticed the snippy comments that have been appearing on Chatter wizard Olivia Staton's Chatter! If you haven't, look below to see what was said. It all started when Staton said: "So I may or may not of heard of the newest boy in @MikayT's life... #toocute #ishipit #gogetemtiger"'via Chatter ''then Totten replied with: '''"Eeep, omg Liv! #ivebeensmilingall day" via Chatter And here is where the drama begins: "Ugh.. here we go again..."'via Chatter (Jasmine Byran) '"Again....?"'''via Chatter (Olivia Staton) '"I don't know why these things bother you Jaz but... #dontruinitforothers"'via Chatter (Mikayla Totten) '''"You know how I feel about these types of relationships...just pick and choose already!" via Chatter (Jasmine Byran) "You guys, seriously..." via Chatter (Olivia Staton) "Whoa, Jaz, you don't need to get snappy. #YouHaveYourGuy #IHaveMine #JS" via Chatter (Mikayla Totten) "But at least I know my guy is going to stick w/me...unlike yours" via Chatter (Jasmine Byran) "Are you serious right now? Don't talk about him like that." via Chatter (Mikayla Totten) "C'mon guys! Can' the two of you just be happy for each other?"'via Chatter (Olivia Staton) '"I don't know if I can be happy about a relationship that may or may not last long..." via Chatter (Jasmine Byran) "It's not even your relationship or your concern how long it lasts!" via Chatter (Mikayla Totten) "TBH, I don't think your so called "bf" can be trusted especially after... nevermind."'via Chatter (Jasmine Byran) '"Please, like he ever did anything to you." via Chatter (Mikayla Totten) "Actually, he has.. you are just too loveblind to see it!" via Chatter (Jasmine Byran) "Jasmine!" via Chatter (Olivia Staton) "Honey, did Trey just dump you or something?"'via Chatter (Mikayla Totten) '"Mikayla!" via Chatter (Olivia Staton) "Of course not! He is so sweet and caring, unlike your guy who just makes fun of people..." via Chatter (Jasmine Byran) "I'm not taking this anymore. This discussion is over." via Chatter (Mikayla Totten) " @Liv aren't you glad your not dating anyone ? No offense." via chatter (Araceli Remine) "Um guys, stop bickering" via Chatter (Melody Charme) Nothing has been said since then about the matter. I bet you are wondering the same things we are: Who is Totten's new bf? And what did he do to Jasmine? Does Olivia or Mikayla know? ---- EMW Teaser Trailer Release! As many of you know, the anticipated upcoming musical East Meets West is just around the corner! Wiki Channel has just released a teaser trailer for the movie. You can see it below. We hope you enjoy as much as we did! Comment down below your thoughts! Category:Blog posts